


惩罚 DISCIPLINE

by Cho1ke



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cho1ke/pseuds/Cho1ke





	惩罚 DISCIPLINE

Discipline 惩罚

 

——————————————————  
鸟儿胸前带着棘刺，它遵循着一个不可改变的法则。她被不知名的东西刺穿身体，被驱赶着，歌唱着死去。在那荆棘刺进的一瞬，她没有意识到死之将临。她只是唱着、唱着，直到生命耗尽，再也唱不出一个音符。但是，当我们把棘刺扎进胸膛时，我们是知道的。我们是明明白白的。然而，我们却依然要这样做。我们依然把棘刺扎进胸膛。  
——《荆棘鸟》  
—————————————————————

 

“Tik-tok.”

“Tik-tok.”

房子大厅里的檀木质座式大钟小声响着，一刻不停。时针指向八，细长的分针指着五。

“他应该已经到了才对，”抬头看了一眼时间，Light斜靠着沙发，不耐烦地轻轻摩挲双腿。“我可不喜欢迟到的人……”

她在手里来回把玩着一根鞭子，黑色皮革让鞭头感觉起来非常有质感——她最喜欢这种马鞭，不仅能让马服服帖帖，也能让难搞的家伙变得温顺服从。看吧——谁不喜欢这样的乖“宠物”？

趁着Light胡思乱想的当儿，门铃已经响了好几声。她起身朝门走过去，拧开门锁，让外面等待的家伙跟在她身后走进来。

她缓缓坐在沙发上，紫色长裙松松地环着她的臀部。那骷髅保镖似的站在她的对面。

“你迟到了五分钟，Russ。”Light微微昂着头看他，好看清他此时的反应。

“我很抱歉，殿下。”骷髅金红色的眼睛盯着她微微发亮。然后Russ缓缓摘下他一直没有取下的衣后帽——那上面有一圈她曾开心地抚摸过的柔软兔毛。

虽然听到了他的道歉，但她似乎并没有原谅他的意思。她又把头低了下去，审视着自己的手指甲：“然——后呢？”

Russ弯下膝盖，“咚”地在Light面前跪下来。

“乖孩子……”Light放下马鞭，微笑着伸出双手捧住他的脸，把他拉近。两人四目相对，他眼睛的独特颜色仿佛都融化在了Light的深黑双眸里。

Light凑近前去，双唇微张，不再用鼻子呼吸，任由自己的气息从嘴中逸出。她的唇和Russ的嘴之距离忽远忽近，存心要激起后者的情绪。他们的呼吸这样来去交汇，唇与唇却总是由于Light刻意保持的间隙而无法碰触彼此。  
经过几次这般挑逗之后，Russ终于张开嘴，舌头从左至右依次滑过上排尖牙。他的左边倒数第三颗牙因镶上了金而在口水的滋润下闪闪发光。少量银丝一样的液体滑出他的嘴。

“你这样的反应真可爱……”Light的脸下移些许，快速用舌头舔了一下那液体，Russ眼中欲望更盛，“但是这还是不能弥补你的过错。”

“殿下...”骷髅依然保持着跪立的姿势，朝Light谦卑地低下头，“无论您如何惩罚我，我都愿意承受。”

Light再一次微笑。她抓起马鞭，“啪”地将第一下抽在他的肩膀上，听起来像是骨头都要碎成一片一片，崩离塌析，残忍至极。  
“Ah……”Russ的呻吟并不痛苦，在他眼里，这样的酷刑等同于催情的良剂，被鞭打得越狠，越说明鞭打者的意图强烈。他的口水越流越多，在口腔里不停翻滚；继续鞭打我吧，殿下……！

第二下抽在Russ的膝盖上。第三下抽在他的大腿根部。第四下是他的右腿侧……待Light停手，Russ漂亮利落的黑色紧身裤已经被抽得破破烂烂。

“好了，亲爱的，我玩够了，我想你也玩够了……”Light双腿下压，从沙发上滑下来。她抬起右脚撩拨了一下他双腿之间的隆起部分，然后笑了。看来他已经迫不及待了？

“等着我，”她命令道。随后她便走向另一个房间。

这几分钟对于Russ来说无比漫长；但没有办法，他得听她的，他必须遵从她，必须等待。她是他最珍贵的宝物，他的狂热，他的躁动，他的一切渴望。她是他的女皇——

Light从房间里慢慢踱出来，没有再穿紫色长裙，换成了黑蕾丝胸罩和内裤。她踩着的黑色高跟鞋里套着过膝长丝袜，手里的细皮带也换下之前的马鞭。

“噢，亲爱的殿下......”Russ抬起头虔诚而又下流地看着她，“你不知道我有多想毁掉您，多想让您堕落……”

“我已经堕落了，”Light弯下腰，用手轻轻环住他的脖子，身体前倾，在他的耳边放低了声音。

“因为，这里就是地狱……”

一边说着，她手上的细皮带一边被她狠狠甩下。Russ的脊柱一阵颤抖，用粗重的喘息代替疼痛的来访。

“你还想继续吗？”Light低低的声音里含着笑意。  
“是的，殿下。”

“啪！”

“还想跟我一起堕落吗？”  
“想，殿下。”

“啪！”

“无论付出多少你都愿意？”  
“是的，殿下。”

“啪！”

“疼吗？”  
“是您打的，不疼。”  
“很好。那么现在，把裤子脱下来。”

Russ解开皮带，把那条如同没穿一样的裤子脱下放到一边。Light检察官一般查看着他的内裤：“把这条也脱下来，Russ。”

骷髅照做后，Light蹲下身子，好笑地握住了他的老二——滚烫、坚硬而又粗壮。

“是为我而硬的吗？”  
“是的，只为了您，殿下。”

她满意地点点头，手在上面胡乱滑动了一会儿，继而开始抽动。

“Hnn...”他满足地小声嗡嘤。只是他还没有享受半分钟，Light就拿开了手。

“你能对着我自慰吗？”  
“当然，殿下。您告诉过我，我只能在想着您的时候自慰……这一点我从未违反过。”

“你可以坐在自己的脚后跟上了，Russ，”Light摆了个“请”的手势，重新坐回沙发。

他听话地开始自己用左手抽动，同时把眼光锁定在Light身上。听着他挤压下体的声音，Light换了一个舒适的姿势继续坐着。

“Mmf...殿下...”他看着Light，气喘吁吁地喊她，握着老二的手不停地上下移动。

而她好像故意要把他拉向深渊：“怎么了，Russ？你想对我做些什么？”

Russ无法自持地告诉了Light他的想法。  
“殿下，我想……亲吻您的胸口。”

“噢，是吗？”Light扯起嘴角，“那就爬过来吧——中途不要放下手。”

他顺从地伏下身，手脚并用——中途因为不断移动着身体，手的动作逐渐加大，导致他轻微叫喊了几声——来到Light身前。

“既然你做到了，那我也不能食言，”Light解开内衣，把自己的胸膛完整地暴露在他眼前。

Russ刚要把她的小球含在嘴里，她又下命令：“不准放下手……只准用嘴。”

“遵命，殿下。”他的舌头裹住她左边那圆圆的东西，温柔地慢慢吸吮着。他丰富的口水滋润着她。

现在轮到Light失态了。Russ的舌头简直让她发疯！她挺直了后背，要把乳房更深地送往他的嘴里。在他左手抚弄着自己下体的时候，他抬起右手，揉捏着她的右乳。这些动作让Light身下一阵波澜涌动。

“Ohh...Russ...”Light喘息着叫出他的名字，将他的脸向上拉起，好与她交换一个欲望气息浓重的吻。  
待两唇离开彼此，Russ也气喘吁吁地问：“您还好吗，殿下？”

Light微微偏头直视着他：“我只是想告诉你，我湿透了。”  
他挑起一边的眉毛：“不得不说，殿下，我也是。”

“继续干活，”Light轻轻把他推开，“你只能看着我，想着我。如果你的手未经我的允许就放下来，或者你身体的某一部分碰到我，我就要……狠狠地惩罚你。”

“遵命，殿下。”他继续上下翻动着他的左手，Light则又拿起皮带。

“我要听你叫我的名字——记住，手不准放。”

Russ眨眨眼表示答应，因为此刻他真的激动得说不出话来——殿下愿意让他直呼她的名字？他是说，那个美丽尊贵的名字，居然能被他所直呼？Light的举动简直让他大吃一惊。

Light侧耳倾听着Russ的每一声喘息，在它们慢慢变小的时候挥起皮带，甩向Russ的身体。

“AHH...Light！”Russ大声呻吟，叫喊着Light的名字。皮带在Russ的白色脖颈处留下一道鲜艳的红色痕迹。

“Huh…”Light轻笑一声，一边欣赏Russ握着老二的手的抽动频率，一边抽下皮带，“我想知道，还有多少下你才能高潮。”

Russ直勾勾地看着她，在脑海里想着狠狠进入她的画面。这让他的下身变得更加坚硬，欲火也燃烧得更加旺盛:“也许三下？毕竟您就是我的催情剂——”  
但他还没说完皮带就甩了上来，这让他惊呼出声：“Hah！Light！”

Light从没有过某种感觉，而这些感觉都在与Russ在一起的时候得到了应验。她用挂满整墙的鞭子惩罚过很多人，也有过很多扮演支配者角色的经历，但是没有人能够像Russ一样。  
我是说，看看他吧。她一看到他就疯狂地想给其以毁灭……完完全全的。

“Russ……”Light颓然扔下皮带，向Russ前倾身体。

Russ望向她，略显诧异，但并未停止撩拨自己的欲望根源:“殿下？”

Light走过去立在他身前，下体正对着他的嘴。紧张的Russ感受到她抚摸着他的脸，他的锁骨，他的肩膀。她的手缓慢地划过他脖颈那道显眼的痕迹，不动声色地咽下分泌过多的口水。他的呼吸都要停止了，可手还在重复着单一的律动。正如Light所想，他要高潮了……没错——光是看着Light自慰就已经足够让他高潮迭起。

“你是我支配过的最好的服从者，Russ，”Light低头俯视着他，观察着他的表情。“在一开始看到你的时候，我就想让你感受到所有我想要的东西。”

“所有您想要的东西？”

“我想要看到你在我的皮鞭下颤抖、恳求、呻吟、呜咽，直到你再没力气喊我的名字……”Light闭上眼睛，想象着他做以上事情的模样，“我想要你完完全全属于我。”

“永远如此，殿下，Hah...AHH...”Russ的下体在他的手里轻微地缩了缩，发出“噗”的一声，“殿下，我很……很快就要……”

“不，不准……！”Light提高音量，叫喊着。她迅速将Russ的手抽离他的下体。  
他的高潮即将来袭，却被Light阻止下来。Russ喘着粗气不甘心地道：“殿下，Ah...殿下……我……”

“你的快感只属于我！”Light后退几步，把他反压在宽大的沙发上。隔着黑蕾丝底裤，Light高抬起臀部，用下体轻轻摩擦Russ老二的顶端。

“Oh...Light！”Russ呻吟出声，“殿下！”

“你该说什么，杂种？”Light凌厉地扫他一眼，“你知道我想听什么！”

“求您，殿下……”

“那么，Russ，”Light放慢速度，动作逐渐变轻，“你想要什么，嗯？”

“我想要您！”Russ抬高腰部，努力让他的老二碰触她下体的面积再多一些，“您湿润的阴道……AHH！”

Light刚挣扎着脱去底裤，Russ就在那一瞬间刺穿了她——我的上帝！这种感觉真是太美好了……在她的身体里！  
与此同时，Light喊叫出声：“HA...hah！！Russ！！！”

两具躯体互相碰撞，溅起激情的水花。Light骑坐在他身上，驾驭着、也享受着他的所有快感。Russ的手在Light的臀部来回抚弄，然后用手指沾取了两人身体连接部分中的一些液体以润滑，最后插进了她的后部。

“Ngh！”Light大口喘息，随着身体的旋律摇摆，“噢，Russ，我可没让你这样做……Guh！！”

“Ohh...您太美好了，殿下，”Russ眼球轻微上翻，张开嘴让浓重的呼吸散出口腔，感受着这销魂一刻。“您是那么的...紧实...温暖...Ahhh...”

Light身不由己地夹紧了他，吞咽着碍人的口水，意乱情迷地责备着Russ：“你这是违抗我，Hmm...Ah！”

在身体的起伏中，Light感受到Russ一次比一次深入。这种时而饱满时而空虚的感觉着实是要把她逼疯，而她清晰地感觉到，自己的高潮就在前方不远处。  
她不想高潮。她想永远掌控身下的这个骷髅，想让他在她面前节节退败。于是她紧紧地用双腿环住他，就像在一个荒凉的海中溺水的人紧紧地抱住了一根残桅断桁似的。  
Russ的长桅不断刺激着Light的花蕊，迫使她到达自己的耐力顶点：“去吧，殿下，为我高潮……”

“Hah...算你今天走运……”  
在她迅速到来的高潮中，她还是屈服于那谜一般的命运……她到达了高潮，同时大声喊着Russ的名字——这就是她的命运。

然而Russ并不停下。他抱起Light把她按在墙上，继续在她体内冲刺；这回不像他之前被支配那样轻柔，而是变得凶狠、恶毒起来，每一下撞击都让Light哭叫出声。

可这又能怎么办呢……她爱这种感觉。

“Ngh...Russ...Russ！太快了...Ah...停...停下...”她的强硬命令此时细如蚊嘤。

“对不起，我的殿下，我不能...我做不到...”他根本无心服从，“求您把自己的全部交给我...现在！”

“AHH...Ah！！”  
第二次高潮伴随Russ那毫不留情地击打着Light内壁的射出直奔Light而去。

他长舒一口气，低头吻她的脸颊。她闭着眼睛，手搂着Russ的脖子，夹在Russ腰间的腿也慢慢放松下来，正努力平息着她不能轻易平息的呼吸。

Russ抱她进卧室，把她放在每晚入睡的温床上。随后他离开了一小会儿，去关了灯，把器具一一归位。不过等他回来的时候，Light已经不见踪影，房间里空空荡荡。

“永远不准离开我，Russ。”正当他环视房间之时，他最爱的声音从他背后传来，他最爱的殿下的双手也从他背后把他抱住。  
“这是你违抗命令的惩罚。”

他微笑，回身抱紧Light：“遵命，殿下。”

“现在抱我上床吧——你会陪我睡觉的，对吗？”


End file.
